


Dining in the Dark

by M3lancholyM4dness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad attempt at humor, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Dining, Dinner, Doctor Eren, Drinking, Fluff, Food, I suck at tags, In the Dark, Lawyer Levi, M/M, Mention of Death, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Sneaky Mikasa, Summary is misleading, eating is an experience, eren loves his job, levi is lonely, mention of anxiety, mention of depression, ooc levi, sneaky hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3lancholyM4dness/pseuds/M3lancholyM4dness
Summary: When Eren and Levi get tricked into a date, two strangers will share a night of soft touches and sweet kisses.





	Dining in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3 friends.
> 
> This is my first official FanFic. I do have two others up but they don't count. XD
> 
> This took me quite a while to get this to where I wanted it. I had trouble getting it to where I wanted it to go, but the characters didn't want to go there. So after some intense arguments and some big compromises, we made it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, I think it came out well if I do say so myself.  
> I would really really really appreciate comments and kudos. I need the confidence to continue writing with my other storylines.
> 
> Also, special thanks to my beta, Beccawrites, you should check out her stuff https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaWrites/pseuds/BeccaWrites. 
> 
> I suck at this 😂

“Leviiiii,” Hanji whined, “you have to use your birthday gift. It’s been 3 months and you’re just wasting it. I paid a lot of money for that reservation you know.”

“I know, I know.” Levi sighed. “I just haven't had any time from Ackerman and Associates to use it.” Levi opened his own practice a few years ago after graduating at the top of his class at Harvard. His mother lived long enough to be able to see him get his diploma. She died shortly after from lung cancer that metastasized to her brain. Levi was unable to bask in his glory at the time, mourning the loss of the only person of any importance in his life. He was devastated to say the least, which is where his bout with depression begin. But he had to go on, for her sake.

When he opened Ackerman and Associates, he was the only lawyer for awhile. It was hard at first, but he’s slowly built it into a lucrative practice, including 2 other lawyers, Jean Kirstein and Armin Arlert, along with their own personal assistants. Levi himself being one of the most sought after lawyers in the state; hence the very busy schedule.

“How about this, I call and arrange for your reservation to be used, and all you have to do is show up looking all kinds of fine.”

“What does it matter what I wear, no one is going to see me anyway.”

“There is always afterwards. What if you get seated with a gorgeous hunk and you want to take him back to your place!” Hanji squealed at the prospect of her childhood and best friend finding someone he could be happy with. “You’ve been single for so long, sometimes I wonder if you’re not asexual, especially since you’ve been turning down all the guys I keep sending your way.” 

“I’m not,” he deadpanned. “You don’t think I crave companionship? I don't want just a one night stand, I want someone I can build a future with, I just haven’t found the one,” he sighed again. He’s been doing that around Hanji a lot lately. 

He’d decided a long time ago that if he couldn't tell by first impression whether he could see himself with that person, they weren't worth his time. He wasn't interested in just dating to date. 

“None of the men you’ve set me up with have had anything in common with me. Erwin was completely narcissistic and believed the world revolved around him, Farlin was way too macho, he kept trying to give me high fives and Mike just had no personality.”

“Maybe I’m just meant to be alone, work does take up a large amount of my time. Besides, no one is going to want a short, grumpy, old man.”

“Ok, whoa! First of all, you are not old, 32 is not old, if it is, you’re calling me old and I will never grow up! I’m a Toys R Us kid!,” she sang the song from the commercials, loudly and off key.

“Shhh,” Levi hissed.

“Second, you’re not grumpy per se, ok maybe you are, but not to the point where the right person couldn't overlook it. And third, oh who am I kidding, you are short… shorty.” She winked at him from across the table, earning her a kick in the shin. “Owwwww!,” she rubbed her leg and gave him a shit eating grin.

“I’m tall where it counts,” he said with a smirk, “you know that first hand.”

She grimaced. “Yeah yeah, don't remind me.” She thought back to the day when she drunkenly dared the modest teen Levi, to streak across the college campus. And to her surprise, he took the bait and stripped down. Hanji remembers looking at it eye to eye as she glanced up from her spot, seated on the floor of the dorm room they shared. It was impressive, to say the least and the image of it would be burned in her mind for many years, using to gauge her future partners. It also earned him a few wolf whistles from both man and woman as he shot across the commentary. Fear not, she got pictures for blackmail. 

“Still, it's been 6 months since I’ve been on a date and 2 years since I’ve gotten laid. I’m rusty, and no amount of oil is going to get rid of my squeaky hinges.”

What was he doing to himself, digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole of depression? His psychiatrist had to up his medication recently and it was helping a little, but the more he talked about it with Hanji, the more it became tangible and not just a thought in the back of his mind. He wanted a husband and a family so badly he could taste it. He was just so wrapped up with work and social anxiety, that it kept him from what he truly wanted. 

“Ok Hanji, what do I need to do?” he conceded.

“EEEEEE!,” she squealed again.

“Shhhh, do you want everyone in on our conversation, because I don’t,” he whispered harshly. Why was he friends with this woman again?

“You just give me a day that you are free to use my birthday gift and I will do the rest.” The look in her eyes was so sweet and innocent, how could he deny her. 

“I’m trusting you here, please don’t make me regret it.” Levi wanted to back out as soon as the words left his lips, but he knew if he didn't let her do it now, she would just browbeat him into it. No, that wasn't right, she didn't have a vicious bone on her body, she was just a pain in the ass. 

“You won’t,” she winked, “I promise.”

_________________________________________

 

Hanji and Mikasa met each other when Hanji was in charge of showing the new employees around their 20 story medical research building. Hanji was the head of the cure for diseases research team, while Mikasa was interning, working on her doctorate in microbiology. Though they worked in separate divisions, they always happened to see each other in the lobby going to lunch, and decided to share their break together at various cafes and eateries close by. They talked about hopes and dreams, life and family. They also texted on a regular basis. 

Hanji: your brother still single?

Mikasa: as the day is long

Hanji: is he looking?

Mikasa: yeah, but he’s going to be single forever

Hanji: why?

Mikasa: he’s a bit on the picky side, says he’s looking for his soul mate and no one else will do

Hanji: what a coincidence, I happened to have a best friend looking for the same thing

Mikasa: is he good looking? most importantly, does he like tattoos?

Hanji: oh hell yeah and he has a thing for tattoos

Mikasa: are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?

Hanji: just have him ready friday night to go out to dinner, I'll handle everything else

Mikasa: I can definitely do that

Hanji: awesome, this is going to be so good

Mikasa: XD

To say that Hanji was excited was an understatement. As soon as she was done texting, she called the reservation service and made the modification to Levi's, adding a guest to it. With that taken care of, she called Jean and Armin to take care of Levi's paperwork and cases for the next couple of days, so he wouldn't be able to find a reason to back out. 

_________________________________________

 

“Eren, are you ready yet? You’re worse than a girl!” Mikasa yelled from the living room. He lived in the penthouse in the middle of downtown, though he was rarely home. It was more of a place to sleep and maybe eat, if he was lucky enough to get a day off. 

He worked as an emergency room doctor at Saint Maria’s hospital on the more upscale part of town. He loved his job, he just wished the patients were a little less snoody. His favorites were always those patients that knew exactly what was wrong with them, thanks to the internet and nothing he could say would change their opinion. He liked the staff though, so it made it all worth it and the fact that he was on the front line when people needed medical help the most.

“Why won’t you tell me anything about this, I want to know where we’re going. How am I supposed to know what to wear?” Eren shouted from his room. 

It had been years since the siblings shared an apartment in college, but if Eren wasn't home, you could find him at Mikasa’s place. Mikasa has a lovely house with her partner Annie and two beautiful adopted children. He loves his niece and nephew very dearly, he just longed for his own.

Mikasa stomped through the apartment into his master suite, frustrated with the fact that her brother had no fashion sense. She rummaged through his walk-in closet and returned with a black pair of dress pants that hugged him in all the right places, a white button up, a polka dot blue and purple tie and a pair of sleek black dress shoes. She tossed them on one end of the bed and sat on the other.

“Here,” she said, “this is the perfect outfit. It will complement the atmosphere.” He looked at her as if she’d grown a second head. “Well, put it on.”

“With you here?” he questioned scandalously.

“Oh my god Eren, it’s like I haven’t seen everything before.”

“Yeah, when we were like eight. Not 28!”

She rolled her eyes, “change in the bathroom if it bothers you that much.”

“No it’s fine.” Then he mumbled under his breath, “you're always in my personal life, so why does my personal space matter,” turning back towards the dresser to put on the antique skeleton key necklace his mother gave him, before she passed away.

She passed when he and Mikasa were nine in an unfortunate car accident, the driver had been drunk. It broke his family's heart. He and Mikasa kept their promises to her, to get a good education and make something of their lives that she would be proud of. Their father on the other hand, was so distraught he started drinking heavily, lost his job at the hospital, and drank himself into an early grave, on the one year anniversary of her death. He sat at her grave side drunk and sobbing for so long, that he hadn’t even realized he was poisoning his body with alcohol. No one knew where to find him; a mom, dad and their 3 little children happened upon his body a few days after that, while visiting the grave of their grandmother. 

That next year, Eren was failing all his classes, miserably. The teachers just didn’t know what to do with him. In his geometry class, his instructor, Mrs Petra Ral, believed that the subjects were too easy for him and that he was bored. Eren had been constructing an mach 1 fighter plane out of paper and plastic hollowed out tooth picks. Lighter to fly, with less air stream resistance. It flew all the way down the senior hallway and out through the cafeteria doors into the auditorium. 

After that, the principle suggested he take an IQ test. Six long, grueling hours to take the test and another 3 weeks to send the results to the school. The results were quite intriguing, 190 IQ. Needless to say, they boosted him up to high school, where he quickly climbed through the grades until he was taking college courses at the age of 15. And working on his doctorate at 19, which made him the youngest residence at Saint Maria’s, where he ending up staying afterwards.

“What was that?” Mikasa huffed.

“Oh nothing.” Eren was relieved that she hadn’t heard him.

“And roll your sleeves up to the elbows,” she called after him. After he dressed, he headed into the bathroom. 

He brushed his teeth and tried to tame his hair, to no avail. Looking in the mirror he rolled his eyes at his reflexion. “Well… that’s as good as it’s going to get.” Louder he yelled to Mikasa “Alright, let's go before we’re late!”

_________________________________________

At Levi’s house, he was ready, sitting in his kitchen with a cup of tea in a pair of gray slacks, a black button up, unbuttoned at the top and a matching suit jacket. He was nervous, really nervous. What if he didn’t like the people he was seated with? What if they had nothing in common? What if they were boring? What if he didn’t have anything to talk about? His mind spun a web of doubts, causing his anxiety to spike. But then again, he wouldn’t be able to see them, so he could just sit there in silence and just listen to the conversation around him. They wouldn’t even know he was there. But… on the other hand, what if he did find someone? Wouldn’t that almost be worse? He didn’t remember how to act in a relationship. He didn’t remember how to act around anyone outside of the courtroom if he was completely honest. 

No. He thought. You're just psyching yourself out. 

Hanji was right, it was time to get out there if he wanted to find someone. They weren't just magically going to show up at the place he spent most of his time, work. He did try to meet someone at the courthouse, before or after a trial. It worked once, well sort of. He did land himself a date with one of the good looking attorneys in the area, but it was like having dinner with… well, an attorney. He didn't think he was going to be on trial out of the courtroom. Question after intrusive question. He finally had to tell them, he had a ‘headache’, and left early, going home and crying himself to sleep. 

He looked at the clock and realized, if he didn't leave soon he would be late and he always liked to be early. He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out to the garage. One of his favorite things was watching that door slowly opening, revealing his shiny new mustang. Cherry red, just the way he liked them. He hopped into the driver's seat and sped away into what might be beautiful new chapter to his repetitive life. 

As the valet drove off with his baby, he turned and strolled into Titan Tower, one of the biggest buildings in the city. His destination was a dome-like structure on the top floor. Lit up enough to be able to see it from every corner of town. As he stepped out of the elevator, there was a huge black door with the words ‘Dans le Noir’ in white letters above it. The maitre d podium was standing to the side of the door where a lovely little red head was standing in a black dress to take his reservation.

“Your name sir?” she asked in an almost childlike voice. 

“Levi Ackerman.”

“Ah, I have you on the list right here. My name is Isabel. I'll be taking you through the first door. There are no menus here, the waiter will have a short conversation with you and make a suggestion to the chef. You are allowed to speak with your table mates, but no louder than a hushed whisper. That way you don't take away the pleasure of other guests.” She gestured him towards the doors. “Now we have a rule for these doors, there are three black doors with a hallway between them. You must make sure that the door you come out of is closed before you open the next. If you need to leave for any reason or to use the restroom, let your waiter know and they will escort you back through the doors. It has been set up this way so that no light is let in, ruining the experience.” She turned to open the first black door for him. “Oh, one more thing, no phones.” She walked back into the front and brought back a clear box with a lock on top. There was a slit in the box big enough for a modern phone it fit through. Isabel handed him 2 things, a number sticker to put on his phone and a key to the lock with the same number. He hesitantly put his phone in through the slit. Isabel noticed and gave him a reassuring smile. “No one gets the phone out for you but the staff. That way there's no opportunity to have it stolen.”

Levi nodded his thanks to her.

This time she opened the door, they were met by darkness. Isabel learned closer to whisper, “good luck,” before closing the door behind her. There were so many rules, and long into the darkness, he thought for a second, Hanji had gotten him tickets to a haunted house or worse, she thought he belonged in an asylum and this was the only way she could think to get him here. 

_________________________________________

“I'll drive Eren, that way you can drink and wind down from a hard week at work. I'll be your designated driver, ok?” Mikasa hoped he would comply, her and Hanji’s plan depended on it. 

“Yeah, ok. That actually does sound really nice. You're right, I could use a few to be honest.” The prospect of being able to drink perked him up and as long as Mikasa was the DD, he was all on board. “So now, will you tell me where we’re going?” he whined, on their way out to the car. 

“You sound just like your niece Krista." Krista was her beautiful daughter with little ringlets of blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was just like her Uncle Eren, full of spunk and tenacity. Always diving head first into situations she knew nothing about. She was the kind of child that had to learn from her own mistakes.

Mikasa started the car with a push button and drove towards Titan Tower.

“I knew I liked her better for a reason.”

“Uncle Eren, you aren't supposed to have favorites,” Mikasa chastised. “You know how father was with us.”

“Oh no, he only showed interesting in me because I was interested in becoming a doctor. If he knew I decided to be an ER doctor and not a neurologist like he was… you would’ve been his favorite.” He tried to pacify her. 

“We're here, I'll drop you off here and you can go ahead and go to the top floor, the place is called ‘Dans le Noir’. I'm going to drop the car off and meet you up there.” She spoke through the window on the passenger side. He waved her off and started walking towards the Titan Tower. Once he reached the top floor, his phone dinged, indicating he had a text message. He pulled it out to see who it was from.

Mikasa: I’m not going to be able to come in with you. 

Mikasa: Annie called and said that Eld is sick. 

Eld, her shy little baby boy. Golden hair and sparkling gray eyes. He may be shy, but he was always the first to get into mischief. His last caper was flushing Krista’s favorite teddy bear down the toilet. It seemed almost impossible to replace teddy without her knowing, but Annie found one at a big box toy store a few hours away. They had to rough it up a bit so it wouldn’t look new and Krista never knew the difference.

Mikasa: running to the drug store to get him some children’s cold and sinus

Eren: you can’t leave me here by myself

Mikasa: I’m really sorry but motherhood calls

Eren: how am I supposed to get home? I want to drink, damn you

Mikasa: call me when you’re done, I’ll pick you up

Eren: ok I guess

Mikasa: there’s a good boy, have fun! :)

Eren: >XP

_________________________________________

Mikasa: Eren is there

Mikasa: I made an excuse to leave, so hopely the maitre D does her job right

Hanji: OMG! this is going to be so good

Hanji: I’m excited! are you excited?!

Mikasa: I am, but more nervous than anything

Mikasa: I hope this works. *fingers crossed*

Hanji: shorty is a tough nut to crack, but deep down he’s a hopeless romantic

Mikasa: you think they’re going to be mad?

Hanji: if the plan works… no. if it doesn’t, they’ll be none the wiser

Mikasa: aww, our baby boys are growing up

Hanji: EEEEEE!!!! *sniff* so cute!

Mikasa: yeah. anyway, want to go get a drink?

Hanji: hells yeah!

_________________________________________

Eren trudged up to the podium, like a petulant child and waited for the maitre D. Soon a short girl with bright red hair in pigtails came through a big black door with a huge smile on her face. 

“Hello sir. Sorry to keep you waiting, I was just showing another guest in.” Her cheery attitude was contagious, and Eren soon found his nerves, from being abandoned by his sister, easing. 

“Name sir?”

“I think the reservation is under the name Jaeger.”

“Eren?” She grinned, “we’ve been waiting for you”

“What does that me-” but she cut him off by going over the rules and regulations for his dining experience. He was unaware that it was a restaurant he’d been roped into going to. Now he was going to be the pathetic guy that couldn’t find a date and had to dine by himself. Why does he ever listen to Mikasa?

“Follow me.”

Isabel guided him through the first door where he was cast into darkness. He was so confused, he almost turned around and fled. Then he heard what sounded like a bird chirping beside him, Isabel had put on a pair of night vision goggles. “This way Mr. Jaeger.” She gently took his elbow and led him through two other closed doors. When the third door opened, there was a slight chill in the air from the air conditioner. It felt nice on his heated skin. He was more nervous than he thought he was.

She brought him to a stop in front of what he could only guess was a table. She brought him around to the side and pushed him down into a cushioned seat, it felt like a booth instead of a chair. He felt something brush up against his leg and jumped slightly with a gasp. 

“Oh, sorry about that Mr. Jaeger, Mr. Ackerman, I forgot to tell you that we seat table mates on the same side to heighten the experience. It gives you sense of companionship as you go through the sensory deprivation. You’ll enjoy it better this way,” she explained with a little giggle.

“Um… it's no problem, it was just a little startling,” Eren tried to make his voice sound like he wasn’t uncomfortable at the prospect of sharing a table with a stranger in such close proximity.

“Your waiter will be around shortly to take your drink orders. Enjoy you two,” she giggled again.

Levi thought it was weird, like she knew something he didn’t.

“So, um… this is a restaurant?” Eren was trying to get some clarity, seeing as how he had no idea what he was getting into, when he agreed to go out with Mikasa tonight. He thought that perhaps they were going to a bar, or ever a dance club. Both would be preferable to spending the night making small talk with someone he couldn’t even see. 

“It would seem so,” Levi tried not to seem bored, he knew something was up and he was lost in his thoughts trying to figure out what it was.

“I didn’t know where I was coming tonight, I was supposed to be coming with my sister, who insisted on not telling me anything about this, but she bailed on me.” Eren let out a little uncomfortable laugh trying and failing to cover up his nervousness. 

“Yeah well, I was given this reservation as a birthday gift by my friend, Hanji and was roped into coming tonight. At least I can get this over with and not have to listen to her incessant nagging anymore.”

“She sounds like a lovely friend,” Eren couldn’t help but let the sarcasm seep into his statement.

Levi snorted in amusement. “If you only knew.”

Eren felt Levi shift in his seat and felt his leg brush against his again. It was not unwelcome, this man had a deep, velvety voice and he could listen to it all night. Lucky for him, he at least had a couple of hours. 

“So Mr. Ackerman, do you have a first name?”

“Levi. You?”

“Eren.”

“Hello Eren.”

“Hey.” he stuck his hand out to shake Levi's and then realized that he didn't know where to grab so he put his hand back on the table. What he didn't see, was that Levi had done the same thing. 

“So I guess all we can do is talk to each other at the moment. I’m not good at small talk. Anything in particular you want to talk about?” Levi was hoping that Eren would be good company, considering that they were stuck with one another for awhile. Levi hadn't had good company outside his friend circle in a while, he missed the human connection. 

“Have you ever done anything like this before? I think I’ve read about this kind of restaurant before. Dining in the dark, right?”

Just then the waiter arrived also wearing a pair of night vision goggles. She had a sultry voice and from the direction it was coming from, she was just on the other side of the table. “Hello gentlemen. My name is Ymir and I will be your server for this evening. What can I start you out with to drink?”

“I’ll have a shot of the four horsemen, a chubby unicorn and a glass of ice water.” Eren was first to order, eager to start his weekend of relaxation off right.

“I’ll have a whisky on the rocks and water as well. Thank you.”

“No problem, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” With that, she hurried away to fill their drink orders and move on to her next table.

“Had a rough week?” Levi was interested by the amount of alcohol Eren had ordered.

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah. It’s always a hard week when you work in the ER.” Eren huffed, thinking back at the patients he had to deal with.

“Interesting, so you’re a doctor?”

“Yeah, I work at Saint Maria’s hospital. It always gets crazy during spring break. All of the high school and college kids like to try and prove they’re invincible. Makes for interesting injuries.” Eren reminisced over the week of patients to the most outrageous story he could think of. “Just yesterday, I had a patient come in with a bunch of his frat brothers, to have a tooth extracted from his ear. Apparently it was rush week and a pledge lost a tooth. How it ended up in his ear, the world will never know. ”

“Did you just quote the tootsie roll pop song?” Levi had a hint of amusement in his voice. Almost like he was trying not to burst out laughing.

“Sorry. Was that lame? I honestly didn’t think you’d pick up on it.” Eren admitting sheepishly.

“No, no, I think it's cute. It reminded me of my friend Hanji. I act like I don’t like her to her face, but she really is a hoot.” Eren could hear the fondness in his voice. “Anyway, about the only thing of interest at my job is who is going to get the dog in the divorce.”

“Oh,” Eren sounded impressed, “so you’re a lawyer?”

“Unfortunately yes. You see how petty people can be to each other when they think they have been wronged in some way.” Levi sounded tired, like he’d thought about it so much, that the answer was second nature. That made Eren feel bad for him, no one should have to be in a career they didn’t find joy in. 

“Why don’t you go down a different career path? It’s obvious you don’t like the field you’re in.” Eren wished he could see the look in Levi’s eyes at that moment, wanting to know if he’d crossed a line.

“There are too many people relying on me.” And he left it at that.

There was an awkward silence, in which Eren was afraid that he had indeed hit on a touchy subject. He was about to apologize when Ymir showed up with their drinks. He was relieved that the drinks would relax him and maybe their conversation wouldn’t seem so forced.

“Here you are gentlemen.” She sat the drinks down in front of them respectively and pulled out her pad and pen to take their orders. Eren downed his shot in one go and moved on to his beer.

“Ok, this is how it works, I ask you a series of questions and based on your answers, the chef will cook up something that he thinks you’ll enjoy. So let’s get started. Mr. Ackerman, we’ll start with you.” She tapped her pen on the paper, as if she had a checklist of questions and then asked her first. “What is something everyone looks stupid doing?”

Levi was quiet for a minute, obviously thinking. “Opening a pickle jar naked,” he deadpanned. 

Eren whipped his head around to look into the darkness in Levi’s direction, “are you serious?” he gasped, shocked. 

“As a heart attack,” he answered dryly.

Don’t do that Levi, he thought to himself. Hanji says you alienate people that way. 

“Where have you been all my life?” Eren sounded in awe of Levi. He would have never thought he would find someone with his sense of deranged humor. Levi let a breath out of his nose. Maybe Eren was different, undeterred.

You could hear Ymir scribble something on her paper and then ask, “what sport would be funniest to a add mandatory amount of alcohol to?”

“That would have to be grappling.”

“You answered that one quickly,” Eren giggled. 

“Hanji and I have watched many freestyle wrestling tournaments a little drunker than we should,” Levi chuckled at the thought of him and Hanji rolling around on the floor together trying to imitate the moves they saw. It would go without saying that watching the wrestlers go at it drunk would be just as entertaining.

“What would you say is your spirit animal?” by the noise she made, he could tell that the answers to this question always amused her. 

“Um, I don't know… I guess a tiger?” Levi thought that was a weird question and wondered how it would help the chef create a meal for him. He had recently read an article about the significance of tigers in the Chinese zodiac. It was a sign of brave souls with a fiery strength of will. He could believe that about himself. He could. 

Her next question was even more bizarre. “What movie would be greatly improved if it was made into a musical?” This question got a laugh out of Eren, he was curious as to Levi’s answer. He'd actually had a similar discussion with a patient to calm them down long enough to put in an i.v. 300 ended up being the consensus. 

Without hesitation, much to Eren’s amusement Levi answered, “definitely sharknado.” Eren was fascinated, that was one he wouldn't have thought of. It also told him that he and Levi both had the same taste in movies. He was beginning to like this man sitting beside him, with his leg rested against his own. 

“And last question, are you allergic to anything?”

“Strawberries, eggplant and shellfish.” Levi would blow up like a puffer fish and suffocate to death if any of those foods even touched his lips.

Ymir scribbled his answer down and then flipped the page. “Ok Mr. Jaeger, your turn. Different questions though.”

“Hey, no fair!” Eren pouted, he'd had the perfect answers already set up in his mind. 

Ymir laughed this time, “first question, if animals could talk, which would be the rudest?”

“Oh, for sure hyenas, those assholes would never have anything nice to say.” That earned him a few chuckles to his left. Apparently there was an eavesdropping couple at the next table. Levi could hear the smile in Eren's voice. He wished he could see that smile on his face. What would it look like he wondered. 

“What is something that is really popular now, but in 5 years everyone will look back on and be embarrassed by?” Ymir continued her unusual line of questioning. Levi would definitely appreciate work more if he got to ask some of these questions in the courtroom.

“Can I choose two answers? Because I have to go with bathroom selfies and makeup contouring. No offence if you do Ymir, it just looks like it takes too long and then you have a face caked on with too many layers of, what is that stuff called? Foundation?”

“I’m disturbed that you know that.” Levi was oblivious to social media, leaving it up to his assistant to do all their online marketing

“What, do you not look at tutorials on instagram or youtube? They are practically everywhere.” Eren couldn’t believe that he met the one person that wasn’t attached at the hip with their phone.

“I do have a facebook, but I don’t update on a regular basis.” Levi felt a little embarrassed now about the fact that he didn’t use social media. He is socially awkward enough, he didn’t want to exacerbate that online.

“It’s ok, I think it's admirable that you don’t think you have to be linked in all the time. It makes for better face time with the person right in front of you. Like they are the most important person at the moment.” Yet another thing Eren found endearing about Levi .

Levi smiled despite himself.

Ymir continued like there wasn’t a conversation going on in front her, it was really none of her business. “What inanimate object do you wish you could eliminate from existence?” 

“Fidget spinners, period, end of statement.” Eren could hear Ymir taking a breath as if wanting to ask for an explanation, but when no question followed he concluded she's probably thought it wasn't her place to ask for explanations. Levi just smirked, he completely agreed. He found them annoying and viewed them as an excuse not to pay attention to your environment. All he could say was, millennials.

“If you were going to start a company, what would it be and what would you call it?”

“It would be event planning and the name would be ‘rock out with your cock out!’” Eren said proudly. Obviously he'd thought a lot about this. 

He could hear Levi sputter and almost choke on his drink. Eren instinctively reached over and pat him on the back, running small circles after the coughing died down. It was a small gesture but it sent a shiver up Levi’s spine. It had been a long time since he’s felt the touch of another human that wasn’t Hanji. It felt nice and Levi almost whimpered when Eren withdrew his hand.

Coming back to himself, Levi snorted, “I think that's the funniest thing I’ve heard in awhile.” Levi was really beginning to like Eren’s sense of humor, it was quite entertaining.

“What is the weirdest thing you've seen in someone else's house?”

“That's an easy one, when I was in college, I delivered pizzas to earn extra money for books. when this man answered the door, while he was signing the receipt, I was looking over his shoulder at the inside of his house. and I kid you not, I saw a naked painting of himself above his fire place.” Eren wanted to bark out a laugh, but thought better of it, not wanting to disturb the other guests. 

Ymir however beat him to it. “Oh my god! No way!”

“Yes way!” That earned them a few ‘shhhh’s’ from the other waiters in the area. 

“Sorry” Ymir whisper-yelled. Ymir turned back to the table, “sorry” she sounded like she felt guilty. She cleared her throat. “Alright Mr. Jaeger, are you allergic to anything?”

“Not that I'm aware of.”

“Ok good, I'll take this to the chef and be back with your meals shortly.” Again they heard her scurry away. 

Curious about Levi's work he turned and asked, “what are some of the funniest things that have happened in the courtroom. You do handle divorces don’t you?”

“The only thing my client wanted from the house were her son’s bar mitzvah pictures. We agreed that her husband would keep the album and she would get all the prints. When the prints were delivered to her, she realized that her image had been cut out of all the photos. When she confronted her ex about this he claimed, ‘oops, your sister must have done it to make me look bad.’ I had to console her while she cried.” Eren could hear the disappointment in Levi’s voice. Every case he took diminished his faith in humanity just a little more.

“That's horrible, someone sounds a little salty.”

Levi had unseen hurt in his eyes. “It just makes me think that relationships don’t work and love doesn’t exist.” What was it about Eren that compelled Levi to bare his soul to him? 

“That is not true” Eren’s heart went out to him. “Love does exist. The greeks say there are 8 different types of love. Love of friends, family, self and soul mate, I won’t get into all of them, but it’s about finding the right type of love. Love is about taking care of someone, keeping them safe and away from harm. Loving them more than yourself, and being willing to sacrifice for them. It means they get the best of you, the real you. Being able to be vulnerable with them, opening yourself up and trusting them to keep your heart safe.” Eren signed, hoping that he was able to get his feelings across to Levi.

Levi whispered, “how can you trust someone that much when they can just turn around and rip it all out from under you?”

“You just have to take that leap of faith and hope they catch you on the other side. I know it sounds cliche, but I would rather have loved and lost, than to never experience love at all. It’s a bliss that's addicting and it's all worth it in the end. But if it's the right person, you can stay high all your life. Don’t let a bad experience troll your love life.” Eren knew he sounded like a hallmark card, but he really wanted to help Levi understand that love is worth everything. “Just sit there, sipping on tea, someone will come along that's perfect for you. ” Eren wanted to collect him in a hug but thought better it, not knowing if Levi was a touchy person or not.

Levi wished he had.

“And if not, there's always netflix and chill if you're just looking for a good fuck. I don’t prefer one night stands, but if that is your thing…” he trailed off, knowing that Levi got the jist off what he was saying.

“No it's not, I am looking for someone to settle down with, I just need to get over my social anxieties, being in the dark helps a lot, though I do wish I knew what your face looks like.” Levi hoped that eren felt the same way.

“I do too.”

“Do you believe in soul mates? I do. I'm looking for mine. Someone I can adult with, spend my life with, to build a home full of little ones.” Eren could see the white picket fence and babes playing on a pristine lawn. 

“Yes , I do believe in soul mates, and I am looking for the same thing you are,” Levi sighed, wondering if he could ever find someone, but the night was looking up. 

“Where did you pick up this lingo? I can't understand half the things kids say now days. You're a doctor, you must be, what, in your late 40s, early 50s?” Not like the age gap mattered that much to Levi . 

“We have a lot of teenage hospital volunteers looking to get into the medical field, they come to keep the elderly and chronically ill children company. And if you must know, i'm 28.”

Levi's jaw dropped. “How long have you been practicing? How are you a doctor at 28?”

“I've been a doctor for 6 years.”

“How is that possible?”

“I have an IQ of 190, but don't let that bother you, Mikasa says I have no common sense. Heh,” Eren sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “It's kept me from being able to have intimate relationships with people. They are intimidated by my intelligence. Right now I feel like my life is so ratchet.” Eren winced as he thought about what Levi's response might be. 

“I actually think it's rather attractive. I too have a hard time connecting with people, but it's because of my shit personality.” Levi was surprised at his personal confession. It wasn't like him to open up so freely. 

“Levi, all I know about you is your personality, you know… because I can't see you and I don't think it's shit. I am enjoying your company.” Levi could tell Eren was smiling. He thought if he got to see him, it would be a beautiful smile. 

Levi’s train of thought was interrupted by Ymir setting their appetizers down in from of them. “Mr. Ackerman.”

“Please, call me Levi.”

“Ok, Levi, your appetizer this evening is the côtes poussiéreuses, that's one of my personal favorites and Mr. Jaeger…”

“Eren.” he interrupted, he really hated being called Mr. Jaeger, it reminded too much of his father and that was not a wound he wanted to open right now, especially around a stranger in the middle of a restaurant. 

“Eren… yours is oinking chignon, that's one of the chef’s specialties, he must have really liked your answers,” she giggled, “he doesn’t make that for just anyone.”

“I feel honored,” Eren laughed, he could hear a chuckle coming from his left and knew that Levi was thinking of the same answer he was. “Can I ask you a quick question?”

“Of course you can, but if it’s gonna be along the lines of what your dish is, that’s part of the experience. Not knowing what it is makes you have to concentrate more on the flavors of the cuisine, rather than just eating food. That’s why the chef takes special care creating you a dish with flavors and textures that are the most pleasing to the people for which the food is made. And no need to worry about a knife, everything is in bite sized morsels. If you have any questions just raise your hand and I will come to you. Anyway, enjoy!” And then she was gone.

“It smells really good. Shall we start?” Eren daintily picked up the first morsel and brought it to his lips. It smelled wonderful and tasted even better, the meat was rich and smokey and melted on his tongue, like the meat had smoked for hours on some farm away from the city. There was a slight crunch of what tasted like a toasted rice cracker and a refreshing bite of apple for a bit of tart at the end, with a little drizzle of a reduction sauce on top. It was better than he had anticipated and he was glad for the second time that night, that his sister had been called away from their dinner. 

Eren heard Levi hum in appreciation beside him and wondered what his appetizer was. “Hoe is it?”

“It's definitely interesting, it's creamy, tangy, sweet with a crunch at the end. Everything a perfect bite should be.”

Listening to the small noises of appreciation for the food coming from Levi was arousing. Hr could only imagine what other noises his mouth was capable of making. Ok, Eren, now is not the time, you’re in a restaurant and don't know his man who’s absentmindedly bouncing his leg up and down, sending electronic shocks to your groin. Get it together man! Eren had to admit it to himself, if no one else, he wanted to know this alluring specimen beside him.

“Mine reminds me of when my mom used to make my sister and I pork chops and baked apples when we were younger. Makes me long for home.” Eren found himself spacing out for a minute, only to be brought back by Levi's sultry voice. 

“So you had a happy childhood?”

“Not exactly, but that is a subject for next time.” Eren chuckled sadly. “Not to be rude.”

“Think nothing of it. I apologize for bringing up something so personal. But wait, you said next time?”

“I would like to see you, so to speak, again. If you would be down for that, that is.” Now Eren felt like bouncing his leg from his nervousness.

“That would be nice.” Levi was relieved that Eren couldn't see the blush that had colored his face. In fact without the cover of darkness, he might not even have had the courage to say yes. He felt Eren lay his hand on top of his thigh and his heart did a little flip flop and his pants tightened. He was surprised his body was reacting this way to having faceless hands on his body, but then wasn't it better to fall in love with someone's personality and not just what they looked like? But if that was true, why would Eren want to go out with him again? Where is Hanji to tell me this is real? 

“Awesome, after we get our phones back, I'll put my number into yours. You know, I was reluctant to come out tonight, I usually like quiet time on my days off, but I'm glad I let my sister talk me into coming. I wouldn't have met the man of my dreams if I hadn't. Is it too soon to say that?” Eren laughed wholeheartedly and Levi knew what he said was genuine. 

“No, it's not too soon.” A small smile crept up on his lips and he placed his hand on top of Eren’s. Just then, Ymir appeared with their second course and Eren removed his hand. Levi almost felt rejected by the gesture but realized that he was only reacting to having the moment intruded upon. 

“Ok Levi, your dish is the ‘boeuf de champignon’ and Eren, here’s your dish, the  
‘décharge de poulet’. Bon appétit gentlemen.” You could hear the whish of Ymir’s apron as she walked away, leaving Levi and Eren to again enjoy their invisible food. 

The alcohol was kicking in and Eren decided to do something brave. 

“You want to try a bite of mine? It's really good.”

“Is it seafood?”

“It tastes like chicken, but doesn't everything taste like chicken, or does chicken taste like everything?” Eren winked to no one and decided he wanted to see Levi's face. Maybe he could talk Ymir into letting him borrow the night vision goggles the next time she came around.

“Such a nerd,” Levi snorted in amusement.

“Do you want a bite, I'm more than willing to share.”

“Ok.” Levi said timidly. 

“Noe how are we gonna go about doing this?”

“I don't know, I guess you could guide my hand to your plate?” Levi felt his heart speed at the prospect of being able touch Eren’s hand again. 

“I have a better idea.”

And Levi's heart sank until Eren reached out and felt for Levi's hand, once he found it, he moved it up towards Levi's face. Getting the hint, Levi pulled his hand the rest of the way and let Eren cup his cheek in his strong, warm hand. Levi leaned into the touch, the thought of food forgotten. 

Eren caressed Levi's cheek, feeling his nuzzle as encouragement to continue. He liked the feeling of how smooth and tone the skin was. Feeling even braver, he let his thumb slide down the side of Levi’s face and over his lips. They were soft and inviting. Eren wanted nothing more than to lean down and press his lips against them.

Levi let out a hum and brought Eren back to the task at hand. Eren slowly guided the chicken to Levi's mouth and felt him open it in anticipation. He slipped the morsel in and sucked in a breath as Levi closed his lips around his fingers and gently swirled his tongue around Eren’s digits. Eren didn't want to pull his hand away but let out a deep sigh as he did.

Levi licked his lips and swallowed. “That's the best thing I've ever tasted.”

Eren smirked, he enjoyed that tongue, it was like silk and his mouth was warm. Again his imagination started to run away with him and he had to adjust in his seat. That caused him to brush his leg up against Levi’s and Levi let out a little breath. He was so responsive to the littlest touches and those noises he made, he could only imagine him in bed and... he had to go to the bathroom. He moved away from Levi and stood, raising his hand in the air to call for Ymir. He could hear a dejected breath behind him and immediately felt guilty for leaving after what had just happened, but he couldn't control himself.

It sounded like Levi had opened his mouth to say something, but Ymir was right there leading him to the door. “I'll be right back,” eren slightly turned his head, glad of the first time all night that he couldn't see the hurt on Lrvi's face. 

Ymir took him through the door maze and pointed him in the direction of the restroom. When he made it to the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was flushed and red and there was a slight sheen of his forehead. He had to get his mind out of the gutter. He doesn't even know what Levi looks like and he wants to ravish him there on the table. If we're quiet, no one will see us. No, no that's crazy. Ok Eren, you can do this. 

He splashed some water on his face and dabbed it with a toilette the washroom assistant handed him. He had been in here long enough, he thought he would be able to control himself now and made his way back to the ‘dans la noir’ doors. 

_________________________________________

Levi heard him leave with Ymir and panicked. Haf he done something wrong? Had he said something wrong? He didn't know what to think, he didn't want to think he just wanted to run and hide. Maybe he could slip out and Eren wouldn't even know until he came back. But what if he passed Eren on the way out? What was he supposed to do? But then he remembered that neither of them knew what the other looked like. 

He had opened himself up to Eren and had done something completely out of the box, and he was being rejected for it. He felt so stupid, how could he let himself have hope like that. He'd let Eren talk him into believing that maybe there were really decent people out there and that love could exist and then just left him here so vulnerable. He was on the verge of a panic attack when he felt Eren’s leg warm against his again and his heart stopped. What would happen now?

“Sorry about that,” Eren's voice was a life support, bringing him back up for air. “I didn't mean to run out of here, you just… do things to me. I had to step away.”

What does that mean?! What does that mean?!

“Levi? Are you ok? You're being quiet over there.”

“Yeah, I just…”

Again, Ymir had impeccable timing. “And lastly gentlemen, your dessert, the chef thought you might like to share. I present, the chef’s finest and most world renown chocolat dans la brume, just for you two. This is the last you'll be seeing of me tonight unless you need me. Good evening and thank you for allowing me be your server.”

Eren didn't know what to say, but he needed to fix what he had done. He turned to Levi and quickly rushed out. “It wasn't you, I just needed to compose myself, that's all. I've just never felt these things so quickly about someone before. I had to step away before I did something that might have scared you off.” The last bit was so low it was almost hard to hear, but it made Levi’s heart sing. It really wasn't him, he really hadn't done anything wrong. 

Eren placed his hand back on Levi's thigh and Levi rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “You couldn't chase me away.” Levi laid his head on Eren’s shoulder and took in his earthy scent. Filling his nose, he felt like he was in the woods, he could get used to that smell. He imagined waking up to it every morning. What would it feel like inserting Eren into his daily routine? Wrapped in his arms that felt like the sun, making love long into the night, coming home to sweet kisses and soft caresses… Less lonely, more companionship and belonging. 

Eren ran his hand through Levi’s hair and felt it smooth and silky between his fingers, there was a faint scene of his favorite shampoo, peaches. He could feel Levi’s breath in his neck and he felt his skin heat up and pants tighten again. They had to stop. 

He leaned forward just enough for Levi to sit up and reached for the dessert with his free hand. The treat was cold to the touch and when he popped it in his mouth it had a warm creamy center. The contrast of the two temperatures played with his senses, but the thing that caught him off guard the most, was the sweet mist that was escaping from his mouth and through his nose. He had never tasted anything so rich and delicate before. It was like an aphrodisiac as it danced across his tongue. 

“Levi, you have to try this.” Levi slid his hand towards the plate of dessert on the table, when he felt it being moved away. “Let me.” Should you really do this, you know how it will affect you. Oh fuck it!

Levi opened his mouth thinking that Eren would place morsel in his tongue when he was met with lips instead. At first he was startled, then he remembered it was Eren's lips and relaxed leaning into the sensation. Eren blew a soft stream of sweetness along his tongue and it tasted so good he almost forgot what was happening, almost. He could feel the mist explode in his mouth and wrap itself around his tongue. He could smell the delicate sweetness of it as the haze worked its way into his senses. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Eren deepened the kiss. Levi felt hot and cold hit his cheeks and the roof of his mouth as Eren explored like a dying man in search of water. He wanted to taste more of the rich flavor laced on Eren's muscle, so he pulled him closer and carded fingers through his hair, feeling Eren cup his jaw and thumb his cheek. He gently sucked the rest of the chocolate off Eren's appendage before allowing Eren to return it to his own mouth. It was one of the most intense and best kisses he's ever had… best dessert as well. 

“Wow, that was….”

“Yeah.”

“That was the best thing I've ever tasted.” Eren licked his lips. 

“It was really sweet and delicious.”

“ii was talking about the kiss.”

“So was I,” Levi longed for another but wasn't sure how to ask for one. Why was this so hard, was he so out of practice that asking for a simple kiss was beyond him. No, it wasn't that, it was the thought that this was moving way too fast. He didn't even know what Eren looked like. but then why did that matter, at this point Eren could have leathery skin from too much sun exposure or a crooked nose from getting hit with a sports ball during practice and Levi wouldn't care. Society puts too much emphasis on the way people look. 

Eren could sense his distress and leaned in, quietly asking him if he was ok. “I just can't help but feel like this is moving too fast. We just met each other. This all seems so magical in the dark, what if we don't feel the same in the light. What if this all,” he gestured between the two of them with his hand, audibly bumping them both on the chest, so that Eren would get his meaning, “just goes away when we see each other?” Levi could feel himself becoming even more upset at the thought of rejection. “I just don't want to get hurt.”

“Is that what you're worried about? I don't care what you look like and I don't care if it seems like it's going to fast, the heart wants what it wants. But I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you think it's too fast, then tell you what, I'll leave first and leave my number at the maitre d podium. We can talk and text until you decide if you want this to go any further.”

Levi was silent for a bit too long and Eren stood to exit, taking the silence as Levi's answer. That's when he felt Levi pull him back by the hand. 

“No!” Levi surprised himself with the volume of his voice and cleared his throat. “No, I don't want to slow down, I want to be with you, if… if that's what you want too.” Levi felt fingers lace through his and then he was pulled to stand as well.

He felt a kiss on the top of his head and opened his mouth to ask if that was ok with Eren, when he whispered in Levi's ear, “I guess the only thing left is to step into the light... are you ready?”

“Yes,” was all Levi could say. 

They stood together, hand in hand and waited for Isabell to come take them to the doors to leave. Eren had a special request for her and whispered something in her ear. “Of course” she giggled, “I'll be right back.” Levi was a little more than curious as to what was happening when Isabell returned with some eye masks. she put one on each of them and opened the last door to the outside. She pulled them outside and softly pried their hands apart. She stood them facing each other and counted down from three. When she got to one they both removed their masks and took in the features of the other. 

There before Levi stood the sun, big gorgeous aquamarine eyes, a smile like the heavens and the body of an angel, an angel with lots of tattoos, Levi was practically drooling on himself. and then he started to panic again. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He had been so preoccupied with what Eren would look like, that he has forgotten what he looked like. Eren wouldn't want him, he was plain and short, no one wanted him, he was nothing compared to the god standing before him. Just as he was starting to have shortness of breath, a whisper came from Eren and he realized he had been staring.

“You're beautiful.”

Eren could see Levi blush this time, and what a pretty color it was on his pale skin. If Eren was the sun, then Levi was the moon. His jet black hair, his silver eyes that held the stars and his chiseled jaw looked like it was made of marble. He was breathtaking. 

Eren went to him and collected him in his arms. Levi had never felt so safe and loved in his life. He wrapped himself around Eren and prayed that this wasn't all a dream. “My sister wanted me to call her when I was done, but…”

“Would you like to come back to my place? We could talk some more, I have wine, board games, movies,” he knew he was rambling, but he had to do something to keep this man in his life. Before he could go on, there was a tender pressure on his lips and a loud. “You bet your sweet ass I do!”

That got a laugh from Levi and the biggest grin. he loved Eren’s enthusiasm for him and for life. 

“You know how I said I believed in soul mates?”

“Yeah?”

“I think you're the one.”

“Me too.”


End file.
